


一花一世界 （车部分）

by engineer002



Category: Priest - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engineer002/pseuds/engineer002





	一花一世界 （车部分）

下午回到家，褚桓在旁人面前还爱装装自己是个正经男人，跟南山独处的时候他那流氓的一面就暴露无遗了。  
看着他家族长的长发柔柔地垂下来，俊美又温柔的样子，褚桓心忍不住地又开始痒了。  
在自己家里、对自己的人耍流氓简直天经地义。就是要白日宣淫又怎么样？！褚桓把心痒付诸实践，把南山推倒在床上，骑上去跨坐在他身上，就开始动手扒南山衣服。  
南山穿着的白衬衣的扣子被一颗颗解开，露出他精壮的身躯。一边的袖子也被褚桓拉拉扯扯地脱下来，他小麦色的皮肤和手臂上的纹身跟白衬衫形成了强烈的色彩反差，衣服将脱未脱的样子仿佛再穿上一分就是禁欲的艺术家，再脱下一分就是野性的雄兽，性感极了。  
褚桓觉得下腹起了一阵火。  
南山仰趟在床上，乖乖地任褚桓压了会儿，让褚桓上下其手过足了干瘾。  
过了一小会儿，褚桓就觉得有一阵微风擦过他后腰窝，仿佛有一只无形的手在他敏感的后腰轻轻蹭了一下就又收回，然后再轻轻地蹭了一下。  
他家族长又作弊。  
褚桓被蹭得腰一软，南山立刻就翻身把褚桓压在身下。  
褚桓有些恨恨地瞪了眼南山。他家南山以前多纯情啊！他稍带挑逗地亲亲南山，南山都能现场表演个面红耳赤手足无措。现在么……南山还是会面红耳赤，但却早就富于学习精神地学会了四肢并用外带超能力开挂地在褚桓身上讨回来。  
然而褚桓现在眼角已经红了。他那一瞪，除了给南山心里的欲火呲啦地浇了油之外没起到别的效果。  
南山低头，急切地在褚桓的脖颈锁骨处流连，又是吸允又是轻咬，像是在确认自己的领地，还一边扒拉掉褚桓的衣裤，在他敏感的后腰摩挲。同时又是那阵风像成精了似的，从褚桓的脚踝缠上来，顺着他的腿，小蛇般的打着圈儿往上，一直缠到了褚桓大腿根部。褚桓感到一股气流在爱抚着自己隐秘的地方，又调皮地在自己敏感的腰上打转，瞬间整个人都不好了，“呜”地呻吟了出来。  
他家族长学会了作弊，能控制风这样牛逼的超能力不用在正道上，倒回回孜孜不倦地用来开发褚桓身上的敏感点。那阵风爱抚过褚桓的后颈、小臂内侧、后腰窝、大腿根，引起褚桓一阵阵的颤抖。褚桓以前不知道爱抚肌肤能带来这么大的快感，更不知道原来自己身上有那么多敏感点，只觉得只有跟南山才知道什么叫真正的肌肤相亲。  
褚桓仰趟在床上，只觉得下面的火越烧越旺，身体却已经被南山爱抚得又柔软又敏感。  
南山万般怜爱地亲吻着褚桓的脸颊，一手探到下面去细致地给褚桓润滑。  
觉得差不多了的时候，南山已经忍得头上出了层薄汗。这时候褚桓却伸手抱住南山，蹭到南山耳边，把舌头伸进南山耳朵里舔了舔。  
南山浑身一激灵。  
是了，他开发出了褚桓身上那么多敏感点，褚桓却知道他家族长耳朵特别敏感，被吹吹气都不行。  
褚桓还火上浇油地在南山耳边压低了嗓子说：“想要我吗，宝贝儿……”  
南山眼睛红得像困兽，按着褚桓的腰挺了进去。  
“嗯……啊……南山……南山……快……好烫……”褚桓一点都不压抑自己的声音，被压在下面只能出出声儿耍耍嘴炮也要撩他家族长。  
但很快他就连这点儿从容都没有了。  
他的双腿被架到南山肩上，隐秘之处暴露在南山的眼前，撞击也越来越快。褚桓从最初浪言浪语变成了只能呜呜咽咽，还得小心别咬着自己的舌头。  
最初的不适和疼痛很快过去，从两人结合的地方，从那阵风爱抚过的所有地方，快感波涛一般一浪高过一浪地涌过来。  
太舒服了……舒服得简直有些不像真的。  
褚桓忽然心里重重地一悸，像是失重。  
褚桓眼神一恍惚。  
“褚桓……褚桓”。  
恍惚间听到了呼唤。  
褚桓定了定神。眼前的南山正有些担心地看着自己，他那好看的眉毛微微皱了起来。南山弓下腰来拉近了跟褚桓的距离，伸手捧住褚桓的脸，用手指抚摸过褚桓的嘴唇，褚桓尝到了汗的味道。  
南山温柔又有耐心地继续轻轻唤道“褚桓……”  
无眼、耳、鼻、舌、身、意。诸法空相。  
但南山的声音、南山的体温、他还停留在自己身体里的灼热，他带给自己的快乐和柔情，无不包裹着自己。  
无不真实。  
褚桓的眼睛复又清明。一滴、一滴地，眼泪溢了出来，皆被南山甘之若饴地吻掉。  
“南山……南山……爱我……”褚桓渴求道，伸出手去，与南山十指交缠。  
南山将褚桓抱起来，让自己每一下都进得更深、更深，像是在褚桓体内打下了楔子。


End file.
